


The silken tent.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Asgard - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, BBW, Before the angst, Bifrost, British Character, Community: norsekink, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki smut, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Norse Bro Feels, OFC - Freeform, Orgasms, Original Character(s), Past Loki/Thor, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Servants, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, The First Time, Virgin Loki, Well Endowed, big boobs, courtesan - Freeform, happy loki, loki is a little shit, naughty loki, plus size character, teenage loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor are still young in this, like just discovering the joys of taverns and women young. It's a smutty one shot involving our favourite god of mischief suffering from sexual frustration and so he follows his brother one night to see where he goes after the taverns, of course he's too proud at first (it is Loki after all) but he soon changes his mind and learns a few tricks on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silken tent.

He hid by a stone wall watching his brother and cronies enter the richly decorated tent, he could hear laughter and music. After one too many cups of ale they had slipped out of the tavern leaving Loki behind or so they had thought. He had trailed them quietly not drawing any attention to himself eager to see what Thor was up to.  
Sly boy that he was he knew it would involve women, that's all the topic of conversation was these days. Their bragging was once saved for combat but now they all tried to one up each other in their tales of tupping.  
Fools he thought and stomped off.

"Brother! How fares you this fine morning? I thought you might join us later?" Thor had a stupidly happy expression on his face, he beamed and gave Loki a firm slap on his back.  
"I might. I find I'm growing weary of the taverns. It's bad enough I have to sit through all the formal occasions at the palace but now I find myself growing bored of drinking too."  
Thor seemed surprised by this confession from his younger brother.  
"You should join in more...maybe if you stuck out the evening till the end.." He continued.  
"And what? Cross a few palms with silver to get a feel of some whores quim? Loki huffed before turning and striding off across the courtyard.  
Thor shouted after him "Mayhap you wouldn't have such a sour demeanour if you cared to round off your night with us."  
Loki cringed at his brothers loudness, the servants or even his parents might hear.  
"I can round off my evening without having to come back lighter of coins thank you!"  
He could hear his bothers laughter as he turned the corner and knew this wouldn't be the last he'd hear of it.

At dinner later Loki's disinterest was picked up on by his mother. She watched him pouting and eye rolling as her eldest son spoke of his latest training methods.  
"Loki why don't you try some of the..."  
He stood up not wishing to hear anymore and barely heard his mother calling after him as he left to go up to his quarters.  
He felt agitated and he roughly took his tunic off throwing it across his room in a fit of frustration.  
What is the matter with me? He thought.  
One of the palace maids came off of his balcony holding a pitcher of water, she swayed her hips humming to herself oblivious of Loki.  
She had no doubt been watering his plants, carefully she placed the pitcher down on a small table and he took in her generous backside. He was overcome with the urge to grab it and press himself against her, she still didn't stand and he observed her fiddling with her slipper laces...how plump her arse was! His mouth watered as he imagined holding her soft round cheeks. She stood and smoothed her hair, Loki thought she hadn't noticed his presence but she turned and swept her eyes over him and smiled invitingly, Loki felt his cheeks flush as she opened the door and left.  
For a brief moment he considered taking himself in his hand but the thought of a wet and willing woman being in that tent later on more than made up his mind.

Much later night when the taverns had emptied Loki entered the tent and looked around. The air was heavily perfumed, silks and chiffons where draped everywhere. He could hear people already in the throes of lust and his stomach turned over with nerves.  
An attractive older woman appeared and held out her hand for him, he took it and gave a small bow.  
"Greetings young man and what are we seeking?" She got straight down to business and so there was no point in being coy.  
"I would have a woman with a nice backside, plentiful and round." Loki imagined the maid from earlier.  
"Age? Colour?" She asked.  
"I have no preference...only for this night I wish to have a woman with large breasts and a good backside."  
She smiled and took his coins. "Follow me. We have something for your tastes."  
He gave a nervous look at his surroundings hoping no one would recognise him but they were all too busy with their own enjoyment to notice him.

She pulled back a silk curtain and Loki saw three women chatting, the older woman stood back while he looked.  
"Can I...can I?" He stammered and immediately felt embarrassed. The older woman instinctively knew and spoke "If you find any of them pleasing just say, if not then we can see if there are others who cater to your tastes."  
Loki found all three of them very much to his tastes but there was something about the shortest one that held his interest. She smiled and it hit him, she was the maid!  
Her eyes were heavily kohled and her hair was loose and unbraided now but there was no mistaking that smile.  
"Her..I would have her." Loki took a step towards the maid and the older woman signalled for the other two women to make themselves scarce.  
The silk curtain dropped. 

"I know you." He said quietly to her, she shrugged and settled down on the cushions.  
"I know of you my prince and I'd say that's as much as you know of me."  
Loki looked confused "I wasn't expecting riddles."  
"It's hardly that, I'm merely stating that I know of you as the prince..you know of me as Analetta your servant. We don't know each other." She was smiling again as she lay down and beckoned him to join her.  
"I see." he smirked.  
"Whatever happens here, it goes no further my prince. " she murmured cupping his face.  
"Truly?" he asked.  
She leaned in and brushed her lips gently against his.  
"Cross my heart."  
He kissed her gently as if he was unsure of her response which struck him as ludicrous seeing as he'd paid and with that thought in his head his kisses became bolder.

She began undressing him with skilled fingers removing all his garments till he sat naked and slightly wary before her. She straddled him fully clothed watching him as she slowly unlaced her gown at the front. His eyes didn't stray once from her actions and she knew instantly that he'd never gone this far before despite the stories from the girls at the palace. Now his brother on the hand had quite the reputation being two summers older but this prince before her seemed innocent in the ways of women.  
He made a small choked sound as she freed her breasts for him, he reached out to cup them and she threw her head back giving a sigh letting him know she was enjoying herself.

Loki leaned forward to kiss her tits, they felt much softer than he had imagined and her skin was like silk under his touch. He was painfully hard but she hadn't so much as brushed against it yet despite him bucking up towards her once. All at once she shoved herself up off of him and dropped her gown, she was naked apart from her stockings and Loki found he liked the look of them against her pale skin.  
"Do you want this?" Her hand slipped between her thighs and she did a slow circle with her fingers while he watched.  
Loki was mesmerised watching her hand and the way her fingers caressed her intimate parts.  
"Touch me.." She sounded breathless.

He was an eager learner she had to give him that, he had mimicked her movements with his fingers and Analetta found herself getting wet as she stood over him while he rubbed and circled her clit.  
"Is it to your liking?" he asked quietly looking up at her again.  
"Oh very much, you shall make many women happy with these clever fingers." She stroked his hair as Loki grinned up at her. Her compliment had the desired effect on him and he drew her down onto his lap.  
"See how wet you have made me..." Analetta kissed him roughly hoping to wake the man in him and was rewarded when he pushed her onto her back.  
"And you're so big, look at you!" She stroked his length up and down while his jaw tensed. Normally she threw that one in for the men but it was rarely true, some where more gifted than others but this young pale prince was certainly more man than most of the customers she had dealt with apart from that stable hand who had left her aching for days. 

Loki knew she was most certainly inflating his ego but he was enjoying himself too much to care, all he wanted was to sink his cock into her warmth. He knew now why his idiot brother came here so often. Analetta wanted Loki to enjoy himself but also last, many younger men had turned petulant when they came too quick often demanding their money back but he was a prince and if a prince was upset then heads could meet with the block. She reached for the balm.  
"My prince, I shall apply this. It makes it more pleasurable for you." In truth it would slow his pace so he might last longer but he wasn't to know.  
"Very well." he hadn't seemed as shy since she had complimented his cock, sitting there with his legs splayed while she massaged the balm along his length.  
"All done." She looked pleased with her handy work.  
Loki felt a slight numbing sensation on the end of his prick and gasped.  
"Aw don't look so sad my prince it wears off in a short while.." She spread her legs for him on the cushions and he rolled onto her.

He eased himself into her savouring the sensation, she felt like liquid velvet around him.  
Analetta dug her nails into his shoulders and gave a whimper as she accommodated his large prick. She'd be feeling this in the morning.  
Loki sought her mouth for a kiss, his thrusts seemed awkward at first and he felt like he might be causing her pain.  
"My prince please don't hold back." Analetta grabbed his arse pulling him into her.  
He soon picked up a good pace thrusting deeply inside her and Analetta lay back and let him fuck her however he wished, she thought he looked quite sweet with his flushed face and furrowed brow plus she was enjoying it. Now truth be told she didn't always but there had been occasions where she'd had her share of blisses and this was falling into one of those occasions fast thanks to his relentless thrusting.

"This is...I would've never thought.." He was panting, his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. Analetta chuckled as she held him close to her, his breath came in little bursts.  
"Oh!" She let out a cry as he ground against her, there would be no faking with him.  
She could feel herself climbing with every thrust he gave her, Loki watched her expression, she was losing herself and he was the cause.  
"Don't you dare stop!" She raised her legs higher so he could grind against her and he grabbed her backside.  
"Loki! Oh my prince!" She yelled as she came apart while he fucked her.  
He'd never seen anything as gorgeous in all his sixteen summers and slowed his pace down. She clung to him almost limply as he took her, he tensed and she knew he was there, he slipped his cock out and came over her stocking topped thighs crying out before collapsing. They caught their breath and Loki started to laugh, a boy no longer he thought smugly. 

"Thank you." he said smiling contentedly and leaned over for a kiss. Analetta indulged him and mussed his hair while they kissed. He'd fucked her again a short while later bending her over and had taken the initiative to rub her clit making her scream his name so loud they probably heard four fields away.  
"Get gone my prince. If you have need of me then you know where to find me." She drew the silk curtain up before going in for one last kiss. Loki patted her backside appreciatively and turned to leave.

"Good morning brother and how do you fare this morning?" Loki looked across to see Thor smiling while raising his cup of ale, his hair was comically stuck up. He should've known.  
"Very well and yourself?" He started to smirk and they both burst out laughing, Thor gulped his ale down and draped his arm over his younger brother.  
"Let us leave."  
The morning was bright and blue outside of the tent as the princes walked back to the palace, their laughter could be heard all the way back to their rooms before they slept missing breakfast and training.  
At dusk they set off to the tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> I know as they're both gods so they tend to live for thousands of years but it didn't feel right putting them at say 527 years old hence the young age they are, I felt it rang truer making them 16 & 18 especially with the loss of virginity and going out drinking. Also 16 is the legal age of consent in the uk where I'm from so it isn't underage at all.


End file.
